


Un-con-ventional

by Rozilla



Series: Thunder Bros - Thundershield Dumping Ground [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Geek Love, Geeky, Hook-Up, Jewelry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs an art booth at a con and ends up hooking up with the hot Viking guy behind the metal works stand. It's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-con-ventional

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first male-slash-with-no-ladies-involved-at-all ever. Like, ever-ever. It probably shows to! Never mind.

It's been slow progress since about mid-morning, once the initial rush has died down and all the 'special orders' are gone. Steve had still got a few of his fan works and a lot of original works left, but the pre-ordered fan-comics were picked up pretty quickly, discreetly, in brown envelopes. That's how you know you're getting _quality_ superhero porn. There were some young men, quite a few women (naturally) and more than a few older men. They'd pre-paid through Steve's blog and, strictly speaking, he wasn't supposed to be doing this- the con organisers would not be impressed- but it paid the bills. He could tell Bucky was suffering a bit, in need of a break. This many people, noise and the smell of grease and the occasional armpit was beginning to add up.

'You okay Buck?' Steve said, patting him on the shoulder 'wanna be alone a while?'

'Yeah,' Bucky nodded and tried to smile 'I'm going up to our room for a while. You going to stay?'

'Might shut up shop, go explore if that's okay?'

'Don't go nuts, we're not exactly flushed for cash right now.'

'I won't  _mom_ .'

Bucky did laugh a little, but still looked seriously at him 'No big splurges okay?'

'Promise.'

 

He kept his promise, but only just. Especially when he saw a replica weapons stall selling 'tribal', pagan, steampunk and gothic jewellery as well as famous movie swords, guns and the like. Steve sighed as if he were in love because on a stand to the left, was a replica of Connor MacLeod's katana from  _Highlander._ Steve can't help but just stare in amazement, as it is freakin'  _gorgeous_ . The handle, according to the card, is marble (as close to real ivory as an ethically conscious replica maker would get), the blade is folded steel and there's even a photo of it being held by Christopher Lambert. 

'It's one of only ten left,' a voice calls him out of his revelry 'limited edition, my Dad made them immediately after the movie came out.'

Steve had seen the guy behind from the stand earlier and had been trying hard not to stare at him. He was so handsome it was kind of ridiculous; tall, broad, blonde hair, short beard, blue eyes, leather bracelets, a thumb ring on his left hand and a ton of Norse-themed tattoos that wound down his massive arms. He also wore a silver pendant of Mjolnir - the Hammer of Thor- on a leather cord along with two silver rings (one a lot smaller than the other) that clinked when he moved.

'Really?' Steve managed, keen to keep up the conversation.

'Oh yeah,' the man's biceps flexed deliciously through his shirt when he reached up for it. Steve bit his cheek and coughed to distract his thoughts.  _He must have an insane workout schedule,_ Steve thought,  _must eat his body weight in protein everyday_ . Steve was pretty big himself, but he couldn't even compare to this guy. He could put Conan to shame. The man pulled the blade from its sheath and showed Steve the marks carved into the steel 'This one's pretty special, it's the only one that's got the Sanskrit inscription that Macleod carves onto it in the novelisation.'

Steve's heart skipped a beat 'Oh my god,' he leaned in 'that's... nerdy.'

The man chuckles aloud 'It was my idea.'

'Flirting with the customers again?' Another man, slighter, dark hair and apparently younger, slipped in behind the table with cups of tea. He wore a tight band t-shirt (some Scandinavian metal band by the look of it) and skinny jeans. He was good-looking to, in a pretty-boy sort of way, not Steve's type, but he could appreciate the appeal.

'Hah!' The big man blushed, actually  _blushed,_ and rubbed the back of his neck 'Only a little.'

'Here's our card,' the other man said, handing it over 'I'm Loki and he's Thor. No, those  _are_ really our names. Now you have his number, either buy something or move along please.'

'Loki! Don't be an ass,' Thor admonished, kneeling behind the stand for a moment 'He can stay as long as he likes.'

'Uh, actually, I do need to go, I'm Steve by the way, I have an art booth,' Steve flipped the card around to note the name  _Odinsson and Sons Viking Metal Crafts – Replicas, Gifts, Jewellery and More!_ 'but I'll see you around?'

Thor, god what a name, stood up again quickly, smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. Steve took it and felt something being passed into his palm, catching Thor wink at him as he walked away. 'I shall see you around Steve.'

When Steve got a good look, he realised Thor had passed him a piece of paper with something  written on the back -  _Room 63 9:30._

 

Steve was half turned on, half afraid and all nerves. He'd never had a blind hookup in his life, not really. What if he messed it up? Well, what's the worse than can happen? If he _did_ mess up, he'll never see the guy again, no big deal right? Just chalk it up to experience. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He went back to check on Bucky and perhaps ask his advice.

'Buck?' He entered, finding him lying on his stomach eating a pop-sickle and apparently watching _Fight Club_ of all things on a laptop. He turned to see him and smiled 'Hey ass-face.'

'Hey butt-munch.'

Steve sat next to him, Bucky paused the video to roll onto his side 'You buy anything?'

'Nope, strangely,' Steve looked at his shoes for a moment 'I think I just met someone.'

'Really? Jesus, that was quick,' Bucky laughs 'who was it?'

'The tall hot Viking on the metal works stand.'

'Thought it might be,' Bucky said, knowingly 'you gonna go see him?'

'Well...' Steve hesitated 'not till later.'

'Cool, I don't mind, someone needs to hook up around here. Not gonna be me any time soon.'

'Not if you stay in here like a hermit,' Steve pointed out.

'No, funny that,' Bucky smiled 'maybe I'll go to the panel thingie later, with Natasha and Clint, that seemed pretty cool.'

'Hmmm.'

He rolled his eyes 'You're not gonna stop thinking about it are you?'

'Nope. Can you blame me? Really?'

'Nah, suppose not.'

 

He found the room later, his palms were sweating, he was pretty sure he was shaking a little as he finally plucked up the courage to knock, rocking on the balls of his feet. Thor opened the door and let him in with a smile. Steve didn't think he'd ever lay eyes on a man who could pull off a ponytail and waistcoat with t-shirt combo this side of 1996, but there you go. He had a feeling that Thor could wear pretty much anything.

'Listen, I'm sorry I was a bit forward,' Thor said, showing him in 'I've not done this in a while...'

'No kidding,' Steve smoothed back his hair 'it's a bit sudden for me to. We can just talk. Maybe go down for a drink or two.'

Thor nodded 'Yeah, sure, okay.'

Thor did have a few beers in his room that he stuffed in the mini-bar fridge and passed one to Steve, who took it gratefully 'Where's the other guy? Loki?'

'Probably flirting with the cosplayers,' Thor used a bottle-opener 'he'll be out a while.'

'He your...?' Steve wasn't sure how to ask.

'Brother,' Thor said, raising his bottle to clink them together 'we don't look much alike I know.'

'I was thinking that.'

'You got siblings?'

'No, no family left really. Just my friend Bucky.'

'Oh,' Thor narrowed his eyes 'he here?'

'Up in our room, he knows where I am.'

They sat in silence for a moment, Steve picking the label on his bottle, Thor taking a swig and shifting a little closer 'I...uh...'

'Oh Jesus, you're not... married right? Or seeing anyone?'

'No.'

'Sure?'

'Very.'

'The rings though-' Steve pointed to the pendant Thor wore around his neck. He reached for it and turned it in his fingers 'I'm a widower,' he said quietly.

'Oh- sorry, I didn't mean-'

'No, it's fine, it's been a while... just... like to keep a reminder of her.'

'That's understandable and I'm sorry to- wait, her?'

'Yeah,' Thor smiled a little 'I was married. To a woman.'

'Right...'

'I like men as well, in fact, Jane was something of an exception,' he smiled to himself, a little sadly 'I loved her. Very much.'

_Is he having me on?_ Steve couldn't honestly tell  _Is he even telling the truth? He trying to make me feel sorry for him? That his seduction technique?_

'Right,' Steve drained more of his bottle 'I'm sorry.'

Thor rested his hand on Steve's 'I'm sorry to, this was... probably not wise. I just found you... very attractive. I thought that maybe it would be nice to...'

'Tell you what,' Steve returned the touch 'more talking, more beer.'

 

They talked for hours, laying on their sides across the king sized bed, Steve explained about his art, losing his mom at a young age, his time in the army, Bucky, his work as an illustrator and occasional comic artist- that his big ambition was to work for one of the Big Two. Thor told him about growing up in Norway, living in the States, working with his father (a Norse paganist of the non-racist kind thankfully) selling his wares with Loki at Ren-fairs mostly and working as a mechanic the rest of the time. He mentioned Jane, a scientist who died of leukaemia three years ago, but clearly didn't want to go into details. It still seemed rather raw.

'So, are you and Bucky...' Thor prompted.

'No... I don't think that's gonna happen. He's still in a bad place, I feel like I'd be taking advantage.'

'I see.'

'I was with a girl to, for a while, Peggy,' Steve found his throat sticking for a moment 'we never got further than kissing, but I... regret that. She was... pretty amazing. I lost touch with her after I came home from Afghanistan. I tried Facebook and the like but... nothing.'

'That is sad,' Thor said 'we have both lost something. Someone.'

'That's not a great reason for a one night stand.'

'What  _is_ a good reason?'

That threw Steve off for a moment.

'Uh... I guess... finding each other attractive,' he finished lamely 'and actually  _wanting_ a one night stand.'

'Do you?'

'Yeah... I would. If you're game.'

Thor turned to angle his face closer in 'I would like to kiss you now if that's alright.'

Steve nodded, it seemed like a good idea and, now that he thought about it, he'd never kissed someone with a beard, it tickled and scratched rather nicely. Thor's lips were surprisingly soft, tasting slightly of beer and a hint of tobacco. Steve ran his hand around to the nape of his neck where he ran his fingers through Thor's hair, dislodging his pony tail (who'd've thought he'd be getting off with a guy who wore a ponytail?). Thor's hands roamed a little further south, first at Steve's shoulders, down his chest, till they tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. Steve shivered a little at the skin on skin contact- he could feel the rough skin on Thor's fingers gently trace the lines on her stomach and up again, roaming around to his back. He was gentle, taking it slow, letting Steve touch back. Steve found himself being quite bold, drifting to grasp Thor's ass through his jeans and drag him a little closer. Thor grinning into the kiss, but continuing his gentle touches, tingling over Steve's skin. They were like that for a while, just teasing and pawing at each other's clothes, still trying to find the best way for two big guys to lie together and explore, eventually settling for Steve flat on his back and Thor leaning over him, still kissing, his long hair tickling his cheeks. Breathless, they broke apart, smiling and laughing for a moment before Thor gently took Steve's chin in his fingers 'You sure about this?'

'Yeah, very,' Steve managed, reaching up to press a hand on Thor's chest- he could feel the muscle through the thin shirt and it made his head spin slightly. Thor took the hint and lifted off his waistcoat then pulled his shirt over his head. Steve was pretty sure he was looking at porn, there was no other explanation. The cut lines, the tattoos of runes and Nordic whorls on his arms and chest were just hypnotic, he just stared openly, feeling himself get hard, straining in his jeans. He tired to lean up to kiss that body- but Thor all but pushed him back, grinning all triumphant and smug.

'Your turn,' he growled slightly, pulling at Steve's shirt and lifting it up. Thor tossed it aside in a ball and stared down, just as admiring ' _nydelig_.'

'What?' Steve grunted with need when Thor put a hand to his trapped cock.

'Gorgeous,' he translated with a grin, squeezing and making Steve groan a little desperately. Thor leaned back down to kiss and nip at his chest, one hand pinching a nipple and the other reaching down, he heard the click and slide of his belt, felt him kick away his pants.

'So are you, you're just... like... I don't even know where to start,' he babbled, Thor's teeth sinking into the flesh on his side 'like... so- shit, condoms!'

'And lube,' Thor added with a laugh. He got up and headed to an unpacked suitcase stuffed under the clothes rack in the doorway 'Hang on.'

Now Steve could see Thor's hard-on in his boxers and it made his head spin, resolve strengthening, he gave up and fumbled with his belt buckle, tugging down his underwear, kicking off his socks and shoes when Thor returned with a rather larger than necessary bottle and about three condom packets.

'You were expecting some action?' Steve joked, Thor just smirked 'They're my brother's, he usually tries to attend at least one cosplay orgy at these things.'

'That's... frightening.'

Thor shrugged and tossed the lube bottle into the air, then catching it 'It's handy.'

Steve thought about making him elaborate on that statement, but gave up when Thor licked his lips and eyed his cock. Thor pulled off Steve's bottoms, kneeling between his legs, knees raised as Thor set the bottle and packets to the side. He just looked at Steve's bare cock for a little while, Steve just lying there, heart fluttering and legs trembling slightly.

'Hold still,' Thor murmured, leaning down 'if anything hurts just tell me.'

'I know,' Steve only rolled his eyes a little, he was a grown up, it wasn't as if this was his first time, but he did appreciate it all the same, nice to meet a caring sort. Thor knelt down, gently bringing his lips the straining head, hot little breaths making Steve's dick twitch, the warmth riding up his spine and making moan and keen for more. Steve managed to catch Thor winking at him before taking him into his mouth, the shock of a slick, wet tongue writhing against his skin almost making him lose it right there and then, gently sliding down as far as he could go. Steve pressed his head back into the pillow, letting Thor work, trying not to buck his hips or shake too much, but it was so _so_ good. He could feel strong arms wrap around his thighs and grip tightly, holding him down. All Steve could do was whimper 'Please... stop- stop a minute-'

Thor did, leaving Steve's dick with one last, slow lick to the underside, kneel up again. Steve managed to pull Thor down to a slow, slick kiss, Steve could taste himself in their writhing tongues. He reached to return the favour, grabbing Thor through his boxers and making the other man grunt and breath heavily.

'You still sure?' He asked, thumbs hooking into his waistband.

'God- yeah! I'm sure,' Steve leaned up to meet him, hand delving in and gripping him hard. Thor stifled a moan into Steve's shoulder, letting him pull off the final barrier between them. They took a minute just to take in the sight of each other, Steve running his hands in Thor's hair, gripping but not too hard, biting down a squeak when he felt fingers gently drift down his ass and tentatively between the cheeks.

'You have got a lovely ass,' Thor teased,

Steve was caught between huffing out a laugh and moaning when Thor's fingers touch the ring of muscle, making his twitch and gasp 'Hnn- thanks.'

He felt the embrace shift slightly when Thor leaned away to the bottle of lube, just letting themselves touch, soft skin against soft skin, Steve's eyes rolling back in his head, when he felt scratchy, hot little bites on his neck and shoulder, along with Thor's fingers returning to Steve's ass. The lube was warm and slick, allowing one finger to slip inside with only a slight stretch. Steve tensed at first, but relaxed when Thor moved his finger, back and forth to allow Steve to get used to it. He had big hands, thick fingers, but he was being careful, kissing at Steve's jaw and using his free hand to cup his ass-cheek. Steve could could feel the pressure stir up at the base of his spine as the finger touched his prostate, his own hand gripping Thor's dick and the other feeling the shift and pull of muscle in his back.

'More, I'm good for more-' he choked as Thor complied almost instantly, feeling the slight burn of a wider stretch when another finger was added, along with more slick, tightening his hold on Thor.

'You keep doing that-' he grunted, scissoring his fingers in Steve and widening him ' and I'm not going to last.'

'Then... hurry... put- hhnn- put it in!' Steve whimpered when the fingers were withdrawn, but followed Thor's gentle direction to turn round and lay stomach down on the bed, feet on the floor and spread wide. Thor, after slipping on a condom, was probably using more lube that was really necessary, returning the fingers and now pulling the hole wider, but he probably didn't want to risk hurting him. Steve didn't care, as long as he just-

He nearly stopped breathing when he felt Thor press against him, willing himself to relax as it nudged the hole wider. He hissed his breath between his teeth, forehead pressed into the mattress and lifting his hips to meet Thor's push.

'I'm okay... keep going...' he managed 'you're... okay...'

With a long, drawn out groan, griping Steve around the waist to steady himself, Thor leant forward and slide all the way in, one long deliciously slow thrust. Both men dizzy and moaning with the sensation, stilling themselves for a moment, letting Steve adjust before Thor began a slow, steady rhythm that made him pant with every contact to his prostate. Steve bit the the duvet beneath him, balling it up in his fists, riding it out and grinding his dick against the fabric, desperate for friction. He clenched around Thor, loving the almost animal grunts and shouts he made. He thought about when he was young, thin, asthmatic and jerking off to pictures of Conan and to wrestling magazines (gay porn being almost impossible to come by until he got a decent internet connection). He was never sure if he wanted to _be_ them, or be _taken_ _by_ them- either way, he couldn't have imagined it would be as good as this.

'Wanna- wanna see, stop a sec,' he grunted, reaching round to Thor's thigh to hold his still. Steve gave shaky, bleary directions until he was on his back again, Thor on top, spreading his legs again. More lube, far less resistance and now Steve could watch the bulge of his biceps, the way Thor's abs stretched and contracted with each thrust. He realised he'd drowned out the sound of Thor's pendant swinging and clinking with the movement, but it somehow... added to everything. The angle was even better here, Thor gritting his teeth as he got closer to the edge and could now reach Steve's dick, wrapping it in a fist- the metal of a thumb ring rolling against the sensitive skin. He managed to time each thrust with a deft hard jerk. It only took a few more before Steve arched his back and came, arching come across his stomach and chest, riding out the waves of his orgasm as it spread, hot and blinding through him, spotting his vision and feeling utterly perfect. Thor's hands, slick with his seed, held Steve's thighs open as he kept going, picking up speed as he followed Steve with a roar, throwing his head back, hair sticking to his shoulders like a lion's mane, pulsing to ride it out as long as his could.

 

They lay, sticky and tired, Steve finding enough strength to towel himself off and Thor tossing the condom into the trash before collapsing beside him. Neither said anything for a little while.

'Thanks,' Steve sighed 'that was... intense.'

'Same and you're welcome,' Thor rolled onto his front, turning his head to Steve and laying an arm across his chest 'you wanna sleep here?'

'I probably ought to go back to Bucky, but he's not expecting me back...' Steve murmured, thoughtfully '… plus I'm too tired to move.'

'Stay then,' Thor smiled, leaning over for a kiss 'I'd like you to.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Steve stretched his arms around Thor for one last, sleepy mesh of lips 'goodnight.'

''Night,' Thor replied, flopping back, not even bothering to pull the covers up. Steve let his eyes drift closed, falling asleep feeling happily and completely at peace.

 

Loki had his arm around two girls, both in cosplay, and was opening the door to his and Thor's room at about 1am.

'I just hope Thor hasn't- oh _Jesus Christ!_ ' He took two steps in and saw him and Steve, both sprawled out over the king-sized, naked and sweaty. Loki was too late to steer the girls back out, they both gaped in approval.

'I bought porn off that guy!' One of them said with a snigger 'Guess he was drawing from experience.'

'Let's go!' Loki hissed, all but pushing them out again 'One of you must have a free room?'

'Mine's free,' said the first girl 'I'm soooo going to buy more stuff of that guy tomorrow. Your brother's hot by the way.'

Loki called back into the room 'Thor! You could at least warn me before I got an eye-full of your ass!'

Thor managed to lift an arm to give his brother the finger, before Loki stormed out dragging the girls with him, who were both still giggling at the sight. Steve slept through it all, though when he went back down to his stall the next morning, after washing and enjoying exchanging glances with Thor over the hotel breakfast with Bucky, he was surprised to see a whole crowd of people almost cleaning him out of stock. He couldn't explain it, although he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. When he got back to his room, he found a little package on his bed, wrapped in tissue paper, which turned out to be a pendant with a small silver star. The accompanying note read 'Stay in touch! Made this con worthwhile, there _will_ be a next time- Thor.'

Steve put it on, grinning to himself.

_Here's hoping_ he thought. 


End file.
